A my little pony love story
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Rainbow dash finally got enrolled into her dream school, wonderbolts academy. But, when she meets a cute new stallion. Will she confess that she loves him. Please rate and review it please. First fanfic ever
1. Chapter 1

"Where is it already" Rainbow Dash cried as she waited for her letter to get into wonderbolt academy. If she gets this letter she will finally be able to follow her dream of becoming a wonderbolt. She has been waiting for three whole days. Today's the day she thought. "Hi Rainbow whatch doing" said a cheerful voice. When she looked up she saw Pinkie Pie coming towards her."Hi Pinkie just waiting" replied Rainbow. "Oh, hey wait a messager asked me to give this to you,that's why I came over" Pinkie said in a almost to cheerful voice."really give it to me" she said as she snatched the letter out of Pinkie's hand. The letter was from wonderbolt academy. When she read the letter she jumped ten feet in the air."Yes,they accepted me" she cried in the air. They wanted her to be there tomorrow morning. She told Pinkie bye she had to get ready.

When she woke up she looked around until she spotted the letter. She jumped up out of bed got her suitcase and flew as fast as she can to the academy. When she got there she saw that there were already ponies there. She almost ran into a pony. When she looked up she saw that he was a stallion. He had red eyes,he had a red coat with a red and orange mane that looked like fire. His cutie mark was a bolt surrounded by fire. "Um...sorry about that" she said quickly. "It's okay I'm Blaze what is your name" he asked her softly in a voice that you would not expect him to have."Um what" she said in a squeaky voice much like Fluttershy's. "I asked your name" he replied "Oh I'm Rainbow Dash" she said."nice name see ya later" he told her. A loud voice told them to go inside. They all followed.

"Forget it I am never going to find my room" she muttered to herself. "Hey you lost" asked a voice "Um...yeah do you know where room 201 is" she asked the voice. "Yeah it is right behind you" the voice replied. "Thanks" she replied as she looked up. The voice belonged to the stallion called Blaze. "No problem" he told her. He walked away and she noticed that she was blushing and her heart was pounding. She shook it off and entered the room behind her. She found that all of her stuff was already there and multi-colored paint was on her bed. "Hello" said a cheerful voice "Hi" Rainbow said as she looked on the other side of the room."We're roommates" the pony said "I'm Shootingstar" the pony said in a almost to cheerful voice. Shootingstar had a yellow colored coat with a black mane with specks of yellow that looked like shootingstars. She also had yellowish-orangish eyes. Her cutie mark was a shootingstar."hope we can be friends" Shootingstar said "okay let's be friends I'm Rainbow Dash" Rainbow said.

"Wake up Star we have to get up" Rainbow said trying to get Shootingstar out of bed. She may look like a light sleeper but she was super hard to get up. "k" Star finally mumbled as she rolled over. When they walked outside Star looked at the time "Oh no were going to be late on our first day" She cried out "if you didn't take forever to wake up we wouldn't be late" Rainbow told Star. Rainbow took Star's hoof and flew as fast as she could to the field where their first class was to take place. They got there just in time. "Wow your fast Rainbow" Star told Rainbow. "Thanks" Rainbow said. "My name is Starcatcher and I am your we will be watching you and pairing you up to somepony else. You you be divided into groups of two. One ponies is going to be the wing pony and one is going leader. You will be running a obstacle course." Shouted a pony that was clearly the instructor since she had on a wonderbolt uniform.

It was Rainbow's turn next. She watched as the next pony did the obstacle course. It was a stallion who had a light blue coat with a blue mane that had light blue streaks in it. He had light blue eyes to. She heard Starcatcher call him Blueberrycake. His cutie mark was a cake with a wing. He is fast Rainbow thought, but not as fast as me. When her name was called Shootingstar wished her good luck. "Hey Rainbow right,good luck" said a voice behind her. When she looked behind her she saw Blaze. "Thanks Blaze right" she replied really soft. When she took off she heard gasps. When she finished she looked over at the judges and saw them staring at the time with a look of disbelief. She walked over to where Shootingstar was standing."THAT WAS AMAZING WHEN YOU TOOK OFF ALL I COULD SEE WAS A TOTALLY ROCKED. IF YOU WASN'T FASTEST ONE HERE I WANT TO SEE THE FASTEST." Shootingstar shouted. "Calm down Star will ya,you are busting my eardrums out." Rainbow said calmly. Blaze came up to Rainbow and said,"That was the fastest flying I have ever seen." "Really,thanks" Rainbow said softly. He walked away. "Shootingstar" the instructor. Shootingstar jumped up and down excitedly. When she took off she was super fast. She may look like she doesn't take things seriously,but when it counts she thought to herself.

"Hey Rainbow your a lead pony and so am I" Shootingstar said in a excited voice. Sure enough when Rainbow looked on the sheet her name was at the top along with her group member name below hers. Below her name was none other than Blaze Sentry. Below his was Shootingstar's name and her group member name below. Her group member was a mare called Candysprinkles.

"Okay you will now divide into your groups." Starcatcher told them. "Hey Rainbow looks like we're on the same team" A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Blaze. "Okay,is everybody in their teams" Starcatcher said. " Okay then, I have hidden 100 flags around the academy. Your team's job is to find and collect as many flags as you can before they all are found. The team with the most flags at the end of the game wins. However you cannot carry more than one flag at a time. When you get a flag bring it to me and I will count it." Starcatcher said. "READY... SET...GO!" Starcatcher shouted as the teams took off. "Hey Rainbow down there you see it?" Blaze said in a soft voice. Rainbow looked down and saw a flag. "Okay let's go everybody" Rainbow said to the team.

"Okay,now all the flags have been counted. The winner is...a tie." Starcatcher said surprised at what is on the paper she had in front of her. "Sorry, about that. The winners are Rainbow Dash's team and Shootingstar's team. Both with a total of 50 dismissed." " HEY RAINBOW OVER HERE" Rainbow heard a voice behind her,a voice that belonged to Shootingstar. Shootingstar another pony with her. When they got closer Rainbow could see that is was a mare,who looked like she really didn't belong. She had a pink coat with a blue mane. Her eyes were green."Have you meet Candysprinkles, Rainbow?" She asked in a much softer voice once closer. "Nice to meet you" Candysprinkles asked in a very soft voice that she could almost not here. "Hello" Rainbow said back to her. "Hey Star have you met Blaze" Rainbow said introducing the stallion next to her. "HI" Star in a cheerful voice. "Hi,see ya later Rainbow" Blaze said back, as he was walking away.

"You like him don't you" Star said to Rainbow as she was painting her room wall. " Who,Blaze, no I do not,we're just friends that's all" Rainbow replied to her as she was reading her favorite book,Daring Do. "Whatever,but I'm on to you" Star said, "Do whatever you want I'm not stopping you" Rainbow replied.

"Hurry up already would you Star" Rainbow Dash said while she was waiting for Star to get ready. "Okay okay" Star said as she walked out of the bedroom. " you took long enough now we have to run to catch the train" Rainbow said told get the week off of school to go anywhere they want so Rainbow was taking Shootingstar to meet her friends. They raced to the train station and got there on time.

Rainbow Dash barely took a step off the train when something pink crashed into her. When she got off she saw Pinkie Pie just looking at her. "Welcome back Rainbow" Pinkie said in her cheerful voice. "Oh,hi Pinkie, meet Shootingstar" Rainbow told her,as Shootingstar stepped forward."hi, Rainbow told me so much about you" Shootingstar said to Pinkie. "Ok,hello welcome to Pony Ville." Pinkie told her. When they got to Applejacks barn, there was a banner hanging in front of the barn. It said, Welcome Back Rainbow Dash. Every pony was gather in front of it. After the party Rainbow showed Shootingstar around PonyVille.

"This was the best day ever" Star said excitedly. Rainbow just nodded and carried on. She was thinking how she couldn't wait to get back to the academy, mostly to see Blaze. When Star looked at Rainbow she got that look on her face. "Why, are you staring at me" Rainbow said warily. "Nothing" Star said quickly. Rainbow just shrugged and kept flying. She didn't watch were she was going and crashed into somepony in mid air. They both tumbled down. Rainbow landed on the pony. When she looked up she got embarrassed and said, "Sorry didn't see you there Blaze" "No problem, what are you doing here Rainbow. And we got to stop bumping into each other like this" Blaze was told her. Then he took a deep breath and handed her a envelop. "Her this is for you" he whispered in her ear. Then he flew off. "So what was that all about Dashie" Star tensed her. Rainbow blushed a bright red color. "I know that you like him Dashie" she added with a smirk. Rainbow just shrugged and flew home. "Race you to my house" she dared Star. "You are so on" Star said. They both took off, behind one was a rainbow, while behind the other was a trail of stars it seemed.

Rainbow waited at a clearing on the hill just outside of PonyVille. The letter had told her to come here at this time. She saw a shape flying towards her. It was coming in unusually fast. Rainbow didn't have time to get out of the way, before it crashed into her. "We have got to stop crashing into each other like this" a voice said teaseling. "Yeah I agree, so why did you want to meet me out her Blaze" Rainbow replied. "Well I wanted to ask you something..." Blaze said, his face flushing a deep red color. "Okay, can you please go to the Galla with me" Blaze asked really quickly. Rainbow's heart fluttered really fast. The Galla was one day away, and he was asking her to go with him. She couldn't hardly believe what she was hearing. When Blaze saw her face with an confused expression on it, his face dropped. When Rainbow saw this she mentally kicked herself. Then she replied, "Yes, I will" Blaze looked really excited. The rest of the night went by slow, it was as if the world seemed to slow down. Even the stars looked as bright as the sun. They said goodbye to each other as the sun was coming up.

"Really Raity, too much makeup." Rainbow said as Raity tried to put some blush and lipstick on her. "Oh, well alright, then" she said really disappointed. Tonight was the Grand Galloping Galla. Rainbow was going with a cute stallion who asked her two nights before. Rainbow was wearing a Rainbow colored dress, with shoes to match it. She also had lighting bolt shaped earrings that looked like her cutiemark. Rainbow struggled against Raity as she applied makeup but, to no avail. In the end Raity won. She sat still and let her put the stuff on. "Alright done" Raity said, finally. Rainbow walked out the door. When she got out Blaze was standing outside waiting. When he saw her, he just ex stared and had his mouth wide opened. Spike seeing that it was opened closed it. "Wow" Blaze said finally. Rainbow just blushed a deep shade of red. Blaze was wearing a red and orange tuxedo. She and Blaze just took of into the night sky. When they got to the Galla they were greeted by, "Hey Dashie, over here." She looked and saw Star standing waving frantically. When she went over Star looked at Blaze and then back. She finally said, "Well look what we got here" Rainbow blushed again. Star was wearing a dress that Raity designed. It was a black dress with stars all over it, like her mane. Like Rainbow she had cutiemark shaped earrings. But, the strangest thing was that she was with Blueberrycake. "Look who's talking Star" Rainbow said lightly. Star just shrugged. They walked inside. The rest of the night went by so fast that it was all a blur.

When Rainbow woke up she didn't recognize where she was. Then the soft breathing of another pony brought back the memories. She looked over and saw Blaze sleeping next to her. She still couldn't believe that they have been dating for about two years. They had already passes the academy. "Morning beautiful" Blaze said, sleepy. They went downstairs. They were greeted by a plate of pancakes that ShootingStar had made. "Glad to see you finally woke up, lovebirds." She said to them. After they had passed the academy Star had moved in with Rainbow, for she had no other place to go., and plus Blueberrycake lived in PonyVille. "Y'all going out on a date today." She asked quickly. Rainbow shrugged and Blaze said probably. Star gave him a wink. They scarfed down the food.

"Such a lovely day don't you think" Blaze asked Rainbow as they were flying across PonyVille. They landed in the clearing that Blaze had first asked Rainbow to the Galla. It was their special place for no one knew about it, for it was in the Everfree forest. Then all of a sudden Blaze pulled something out of his coat pocket, and said, "Rainbow I love you, without you my life would never be complete. So, will you marry me?" Rainbow didn't know what to say. She just stared at the ring, it wasn't a diamond but a gem that sparkled all the different colors of a rainbow. Then Rainbow yelled, "Yes, I will Blaze" She threw herself at him and hugged him not wanting to let go. He pulled out the ring, and to Dash's surprise it wasn't really a ring but a necklace instead. Actually it was a ring but, it was strung up on a silver cord. He then, put the ring/necklace and put, it around her neck and they shared a passionate kiss.

Today was the wedding day, and all the girls were getting ready. "No, I can't do this" Rainbow cried. "Yes you can, and you will do this Dash" Fluttershy told her in a annoyed voice. "Easy for you to say, you're already married, Flutters" Rainbow told her. "Now none of that come on" Fluttershy told her, as she was pushing Rainbow into the dressing room where Raity and the others were waiting. "NOOOOO, keep her torture devices away from me" Rainbow yelled, as she was dragged and forced into a white dress. Raity even did the unthinkable, she put makeup on Rainbow. Not the same makeup from the Galla, for she wore some lipstick, that's all, but, blush, lipstick, and eyeshadow. "Come on its about to start" Shooting Star told them as she peeked in. Fluttershy, Shooting Star, and Princess Luna where Rainbow's maids of honor or something like that. While Blueberrycake was Blaze's best mare. Princess Celestia was doing the ceremony. Discord was even there, no doubt Flutters doing Rainbow thought. When Blaze saw Rainbow he just stared at her. Blueberrycake just punched him in the arm. "Mares and gentlecoats, we are here today to see two young ponys get married" Princess Celestia said, they both said their vows and said I do. "You may now kiss the bride" Celestia said. Blaze took Rainbow in his arms and kissed her


	2. Author's Note

Thanks for reading this. Want to read more about what happens to Rainbow and Blaze read the second one. A my little pony love story 2. Pls review on my stories. THANK YOU!


End file.
